Placentera Alianza
by Kath Kou
Summary: Relato sobre como la Neo Reina Serenity formo una alianza con uno de sus enemigos, entregando parte del cristal de plata y algo mas... OS para el desafio de la princesa de la luna del grupo originales ladies Kou. Advertencia contiene lemon.


**DISCLAIMER** : LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MARAVILLOSA OBRA DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LOS UTILIZO UNICAMENTE CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

ONE SHOT ESPECIAL PARA EL GRUPO ORIGINALES LADIES KOU PARA EL DESAFIO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA.

 **ADVERTENCIA CONTIENE LEMON LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***CON ESPECIAL DEDICATORIA PARA LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS USAGI!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PLACENTERA ALIANZA**

—Estoy aquí para prevenir la invasión a mi reino, Tokio de Cristal —la fuerte y decidida voz de la reina había invadido la penumbra en la que estaba sumida la sala del trono del palacio de Black Moon.

Tomando por sorpresa al soberano de aquel planeta, mientras una furiosa Esmeralda corría tras ella para intentar detenerla.

—¡Principe Diamante! —la mujer de cabello verdoso, hablaba sofocada—. ¡Esta intrusa es una…!

—¡Esmeralda! —la imponente figura del príncipe se levanto de entre las sombras—. No te atrevas a insultar a tan grata visita y mucho menos en mi presencia.

—Pero prin…

—Nada, ahora déjame solo.

La firmeza en la voz del príncipe provoco un escalofrío en la chica que sin mas remedio y muy en contra de su voluntad dejó la sala, refunfuñando.

—Mi reina —dijo Diamante rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos al tiempo que se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia.

—Diamante —respondió la Neo reina mientras toda la convicción que había tenido antes de llegar se le evaporaba por los poros.

—¿Acaso escuche algo sobre una invasión?

—Diamante somos soberanos de un reino y por lo tanto espero que actuemos como tal, ambos conocemos las delgadas o inexistentes lineas de paz que sostienen nuestros reinos. Poseo información de una fuente indudable acerca de tus intenciones, planeas atacar Tokio de Cristal y yo estoy aquí para prevenirlo. No tienes idea de la catástrofe que tu ambición va a causar, incluso la vida de tu hermano peligra y sabes que mi reino esta protegido por las Sailor mas poderosas de la galaxia; Diamante esta es una causa perdida.

—Debo decir querida Neo Reina estoy impresionado por su valentía o estupidez, como quiera llamarlo, llegar a mi reino sin permiso, entrar de esa manera tan precipitada, amenazar la estabilidad de mi gente con tus poderosas guerreras. Dime una cosa reina, según tus propias palabras, es una causa perdida, ¿No? ¿Por que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta mi reino? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

—Por supuesto que no, solo que no tenemos porque sacrificar vidas inocentes por una batalla sin causa y no solo me refiero a mi gente, también a la de tu reino.

—¿Y cual es tu solución?

—Puedo ofrecerte la union de ambos reinos, déjame purificarlos con el cristal de plata, tu reino tendrá la misma esperanza de vida que el mío, dejaran de vivir en esta penumbra, el cristal puede sostener ambos reinos.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación el Principe Diamante bajó la guardia mostrando un fugaz rastro de duda, suficiente para que la reina lo notara. La batalla que Sailor Moon había librado hace milenios con el clan Black Moon en el pasado le enseño que Diamante podía ser un hombre ambicioso y en ocasiones desalmado pero su gente le importaba, y había actuado bajo la influencia del Gran Sabio, esta vez ella se había adelantado y tenia razones de gran peso para no darse por vencida, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

—Acepto. —respondió Diamante—. Aunque me gustaría algo mas, mi hermosa reina.

El príncipe Diamante besó a la Neo Reina, tomándola por sorpresa. La reina de inmediato pensó en rehusarse pero si con eso lograba su propósito, no tenia mas remedio.

Comenzó a corresponder su beso, sus manos recorrieron la amplia espalda del príncipe hasta llegar a enredar sus dedos en los platinados cabellos de Diamante. El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad y el cuerpo de ambos comenzó naturalmente a reaccionar ante aquella extraña y pasional conexión que habían creado repentinamente.

La falta de aire fue motivo de separación entre los soberanos. Los conocidos y exóticos ojos púrpura del príncipe se habían oscurecido de deseo, la soberana de Tokio de Cristal tenia los labios hinchados y se había despeinado levemente. La mirada de ambos se cruzo y en un ahora nuevo lenguaje entre ellos Diamante formulo una pregunta que Serena afirmo responder con una desapercibida sonrisa.

El príncipe haciendo uso de toda su galantería tomó a la reina entre sus brazos cual matrimonio de recién casados en su noche de bodas. Pronto habían llegado a la habitación del castillo sin tener la mas mínima idea de como lo lograron tan rápido. La reina se separo de los recién descubiertos y ahora adictivos labios de Diamante.

—¿Este es el precio que he de pagar por el bienestar de mi reino?

—Soy un príncipe demasiado condescendiente, jamas te obligaría a nada.

La reina se echo a reír ante lo dicho por el príncipe.

—No digas cosas que no tienes el poder de cumplir.

La reina desconocía por completo que aquella primera noche con el príncipe de Némesis seria su completa perdición.

La historia de Tokio de Cristal, el futuro soñado; se cumplió por completo tal y como todo fue esperado. Después de aquella difícil batalla contra Sailor Galaxia todo había regresado a la normalidad, Serena Tsukino había tenido la perfecta vida de una chica normal. El peso de su futuro aparentemente no había afectado en lo mas mínimo y que era un sueño que anhelaban ver.

Serena creció, termino una carrera, obtuvo un trabajo desarrollándose como una exitosa profesionista en su área, vivió sola, viajó, la rubia jamas se quedo con ganas de hacer alguna cosa en su vida, no otra vez.

Ninguna guardiana ni tampoco una sola amiga, pudieron notar el trasfondo de esa situación. Todos pensaron convencidos por Darien que Serena por fin estaba madurando, que aquella perdida de espontaneidad, alegría y brillo en sus ojos, significaba el nacimiento de la futura soberana de Tokio de Cristal. Las Sailor lo tomaron como un indicio positivo, ellas también recordaban la mirada nostálgica de la Neo Reina Serenity en su viaje al futuro. Por supuesto habían confundido aquella mirada con madurez y no podían estar mas lejos del verdadero panorama.

Al segundo que tres estrellas fugaces dejaron el planeta, el corazón de Serena se fue al lado de la mas brillante, para ella. Serena no pudo hacer nada, sin darse cuenta su rebelde y caprichoso corazón se había prendado para siempre de él. Jamas menciono su nombre nuevamente, no lo hubiera podido resistir y se dedico a vivir su vida justo como a ella le hubiera gustado, se juró a si misma no quedarse con ganas de nada en la vida, mientras no se convirtiera en aquella soberana. Había anhelado ir tras su amor, arrepentida de no darse una oportunidad, de ni si quiera haber rosado aquellos seductores labios, de no mandar al mismo infierno su perfecta planeada vida, nada de eso había sido capaz de hacer pero no solo era su vida la que estaba en juego, también estaba la de Rini.

La ahora Neo Reina Serenity no podía cambiar su pasado pero aun existía una esperanza, para ella o para la Serena de su pasado. En su juventud Serena había tenido la oportunidad de saber algunos hechos de su futuro, sabía que al crear Tokio de Cristal e intentar purificar a los habitantes un grupo de rebeldes, escaparía, formando el clan Black Moon. Ahora tenia el poder de prevenir aquel ataque que daría lugar años después a su reino, donde Rini tendría que viajar al pasado en busca de Sailor Moon.

Durante largos meses había planeado como enfrentar ella sola al clan, la Neo Reina creía que si era capaz de evitar esa invasión, Rini no viajaría al pasado y por lo tanto no tendría que revelar absolutamente nada, ni Serena ni nadie mas tendrían que sentirse obligados a nada.

Claro que también existía la probabilidad de ocasionar un caos en el equilibrio del espacio-tiempo pero no podía ser tan negativa. En el pasado no tenia oportunidad de cambiar el futuro pero ahora tenia a la pequeña dama en sus brazos y si todo salía como ella esperaba podría cambiar el futuro de su versión adolescente.

El destino no podía ser tan cruel, ella ya había abandonado su felicidad por los demás, con un poco de suerte y justicia, Serena del siglo XX solo tendría que librar la batalla de los talismanes y después la de Sailor Galaxia, donde conocería por fin a su amada estrella.

Después de atreverse a ir a Némesis sin escolta y sin anuncio, todo salió perfecto, claro que pago un alto precio pero la recompensa fue aun mayor. El clan no ataco Tokio de Cristal pero lo encuentros entre los soberanos de ambos reinos se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes, Diamante se había encaprichado aún mas con la reina y Serenity no era la excepción.

Desde aquel primer encuentro descubrió que Diamante podía ser una amante realmente bueno, en toda la extension de la palabra y de una forma u otra Serenity siempre terminaba regresando voluntariamente a las sabanas del soberano de Némesis.

—Sigues siendo la misma tonta de siglos atrás —Serenity se regañaba mentalmente mientras esperaba en las puertas de la sala del trono de palacio Black Moon—. Creo que mejor debería marcharme.

Al darse la vuelta para retirarse se topo con Esmeralda.

—¿Otra vez vienes a molestar a mi Diamante?

—No tengo tiempo para esto —la Neo Reina Serenity la ignoro comenzando a caminar pero Esmeralda cometió la osadía de detenerla por el codo.

—¿Como crees que reaccione el soberano de la Tierra al enterarse que su adorada reina se enreda en las sabanas con mi Diamante?

—En primera Esmeralda no vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima —la Reina se soltó bruscamente para después acercarse al oido de Esmeralda—. Claro si es que quieres seguir respirando, en segunda, no creo que a tu Diamante le agrade saber que me estas amenazado y mucho menos poniendo en duda las integras negociaciones entre los reinos, que no me extrañaría no fueras capaz de entender.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron.

—¿Quieres ver a quien le hace caso Diamante? —pregunto Serenity, obteniendo solo que Esmeralda se retirara echando una sarta de maldiciones.

La Neo Reina odiaba comportarse así pero Esmeralda siempre lograba sacar aquella actitud en ella.

—¡Mi hermosa reina! —Diamante caminaba a ella con los brazos abiertos.

—Diamante, aquí no, pueden vernos —respondió Serenity ante el beso en los labios del príncipe.

—Vamos tu tienes la culpa por ser tan irresistiblemente seductora.

—Claro al igual que tu linda… Esmeralda —respondió dejando ver cierto aire de celos—. Es mas, ¿que hace exactamente? Nada, solo rodearte todo el tiempo como una abeja a la miel.

—¿Estas celosa? —pregunto el príncipe un poco sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —la reina exclamo de inmediato haciéndose la ofendida.

El príncipe Diamante se acerco a ella lentamente y comenzó a besarla por sus hombros descubiertos.

—¿Que te parece si mejor te quito todo ese espantoso humor que esa horrible insubordinada te provoco? —Serenity poco a poco se dejaba llevar por esa sensación—. Deberías aprovechar la oferta de alguien tan guapo como yo.

La Neo Reina gimió ante una sutil mordida del príncipe en su cuello. Diamante tomó aquello como una señal de aprobación, desapareciendo de la sala del trono y apareciendo en la recamara del soberano.

Dentro de la habitación la mirada de ambos se había tornado un tanto oscurecida con cierta sombra de lujuria. Sin perder el tiempo el príncipe atrapo los suaves labios de la reina, sintiéndose satisfecho al descubrir la nula resistencia por parte de ésta. Envueltos en un cálido juego de lujuria el cuerpo de ambos comenzó a reaccionar a los apasionados besos. El príncipe tomó a la reina por la cintura acercándola decididamente a él, aun con las prendas todavía en su lugar, Serenity fue capaz se sentir el deseo endurecido de Diamante. Para que no quedara rastro alguno de duda por parte de la reina de lo que era capaz de provocar en el futuro rey de Némesis, Diamante sujeto una de las manos de la reina y la coloco sobre su bien dotado miembro.

Dejándose llevar por el momento Serenity comenzó a frotar en suaves movimientos ascendentes y descendentes para desarmar al príncipe por completo, lográndolo casi al instante. La reina se había separado bruscamente de aquellos sensuales labios, únicamente con el fin de llevarlo hasta; lo que en la tierra era conocido como un clásico diván estilo europeo, arrojarlo y colocarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Sin duda ambos sabían por completo que no había amor de por medio y parecía que esa era la motivación para actuar de aquella manera tan salvaje y deshinibida, claro que no era algo que les disgustara, simplemente entre ellos había una química cargada de deseo sexual que no pensaban reprimir bajo ningún motivo. Es decir, Diamante estaba fascinado de tenerla entre sus sabanas las veces que fueran necesarias y como un orgullo a su ego masculino trataba por su puesto de dejarla completamente satisfecha.

Serenity se encontraba besando salvaje a Diamante mientras intentaba de manera muy hábil desprenderlo de aquella estorbosa ropa, él se concentraba en hacer lo propio con aquel encantador vestido de la Neo Reina, sin dejar de estrujar sus curvas.

Una vez libres de todo estorbo, el príncipe deslizo sus húmedos labios para comenzar con la labor de lamer uno de los sugerentes pechos de la reina, mientras que con la otra mano jugueteaba con el rosado pezon que quedaba libre de sus labios. Serenity perdida en aquel intenso y tempestuoso mar de sensaciones no podía hacer mas que gemir con plena libertad y entretejer sus delicadas manos en los platinados cabellos del príncipe.

Una leve mordida por parte de Diamante provoco un gemido aun mas fuerte de la rubia, suficiente para elevar la lujuria de la que era preso el príncipe, se levanto rápidamente con la reina entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla para llevarla a la enorme cama digna de él.

Sin cambiar de posición Diamante se sentó en el borde de la cama con la chica todavía de horcajadas sobre él, hábilmente Serenity deslizo una de sus manos al miembro del príncipe para comenzar acariciarlo lentamente, con la mano que tenia libre tiró de los platinados cabellos.

—Diamante, mi sensual Diamante, ¿que voy hacer contigo? —pregunto la reina mientras acercaba sus labios a los del príncipe sin llegar si quiera a rozarlos.

—Mi reina, se mía… —Diamante al no lograr besar los labios de su reina deslizo la punta de su lengua por el cuello de ella, mordisqueando todo a su paso.

Aquella acción fue suficiente para distraer a la reina, bajo la guardia, Diamante quito la mano con la que la reina estimulada su falo y se introdujo sin anticipación. Serenity gimió y Diamante coloco ambas manos en la diminuta cintura de la reina, comenzando a moverla de arriba abajo, mientras la reina ayudaba igualmente cabalgando cada vez mas rápido.

Los húmedos labios de Diamante volvieron hacer contacto con el cuerpo de su reina, prestando toda su atención al seno, aquel pequeño espacio entre los pechos de la rubia en el que amaba perderse y en el que al parecer había encontrado su pequeño y predilecto paraíso.

Cuando Diamante llego a sentir que llegaría al climax, se detuvo; de una manera tan fácil levanto el delgado cuerpo de Serenity para recostarla en la cama, ahora era Diamante el que estaba sobre la reina. El príncipe exploraba el hermoso cuerpo que estaba en su cama, ardiente y deseoso de más, solo para él. El pulgar de su mano llego a los labios de la reina, rozándolos, Serenity mordió de una manera leve, casi imperceptible aquel dedo.

Diamante de nuevo besó a la rubia, regresando a ese salvaje intercambio de lenguas y labios, una de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse por el cuerpo de la reina con firme dirección a su intimidad. Cuando aquella traviesa mano llego a su esperado destino, el príncipe soltó un gemido al comprobar la humedad que sus caricias habían provocado, comenzando a explorar de inmediato aquella zona en movimientos circulares. Serenity arqueo la espalda ante aquel estimulo.

—Diamante —la rubia logro gemir cuando el principie introdujo uno de sus largos dedos.

—Mi reina —respondió con la voz enronquecida—. ¿Alguna petición?

—Te quiero a ti —logró responder la reina.

—Lo sabía —una sonrisa arrogante ilumino el rostro del príncipe.

—No arruines el momento con tu ego —respondió divertida la reina antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Diamante se giro sobre la cama colocando a Serenity sobre él, la reina entendió aquella señal como una aprobación para terminar con la tortura de no sentirlo a plenitud, una vez lista ella se dejo llevar por la posición sintiendo como la firme erección se introducía en ella, provocando gemidos por parte de ambos, que solo dieron paso a una mayor excitación. La reina comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, mientras Diamante jugueteaba con sus pulgares sobre sus pezones.

Serenity libremente controlaba la velocidad de su propio placer, sin dejar aquellos virtuosos movimientos la reina regreso a capturar los labios de Diamante. Entre gemidos el príncipe perdió una de sus manos entre los sedosos cabellos de su rubia, mientras con la otra apretaba uno de los glúteos de la reina.

La reina comenzó a moverse de manera circular aún dentro de él, Diamante se perdió por completo en aquella deliciosa sensación. En un movimiento el príncipe logro sentarse incitando a Serenity a cambiar de posición, la reina ahora se aferraba a las caderas de él con la piernas y echo los brazos al cuello del príncipe. Diamante coloco una de sus manos en la espalda de ella y la pego a su pecho para sentir la totalidad sus pechos desnudos. Sin dejar de moverse de forma sincronizada, el príncipe lengüeteaba los pezones de la reina. Ambos se aferraban al cuerpo del otro de tal modo que ni el aire era capaz de separarlos.

Diamante besaba salvajemente el cuello de la reina mientras que al mismo tiempo tiraba de los rubios mechones de cabello, por supuesto estaba al tanto de que su reina prefería el sexo salvaje y que aquella acción lograba calentar todavía mas a la mujer que tenia en brazos. Los segundos le dieron la razón pues la reina comenzó a gemir mas fuerte y la rubia comenzaba a recorrer la espalda encajando las uñas a su paso.

—¡Diamante! —soltó en un gemido la reina.

Serenity comenzó a tensarse en los brazos de Diamante, el príncipe sabía que su reina estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Volvió a recostarse pero esta vez coloco sus manos en la cintura de la reina y comenzó a moverla de manera salvaje mientras Serenity cabalgaba mas veloz, ya sin controlar sus gemidos.

Las sensaciones de ambos comenzaron a incrementarse, el pulso y su respiración, todo se multiplico al mil, algo dentro de ellos comenzaba a subir y parecía querer desbordarse. El cuerpo de los soberanos se tenso, una intensa y caliente ráfaga les recorrió por toda la espina dorsal, explotando en el interior de cada uno.

—¡Dia…! –la reina llego a su orgasmo, nombrando el encargado de aquel satisfactorio resultado, Diamante calló al instante el grito de su reina con un ultimo salvaje beso y cerrando con una leve mordida.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños mi hermosa Serenity! —dijo el príncipe antes de que la rubia terminara rendida en su definido pecho.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Mis queridas estrellas! Bienvenidos una vez mas a este su espacio, estoy muy feliz de poder presentarles este nuevo OS y aun mas feliz de poder celebrar por primera vez el cumpleaños de nuestra querida princesa. Confieso que es mi primer lemon, no sé que tal salió, yo espero que lo disfruten *inserten meme de no era lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho* lo aceptare si es el caso, fue divertido hacerlo.

En definitiva no es una obligación pero saben que amo intensamente leer sus reacciones, me hacen enormemente feliz y aunque no siempre contesto todos sus reviews, todos y cada uno de ellos los leo y los agradezco infinitamente. Les mando un fuerte abrazo virtual y mis mejores deseos.

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!**


End file.
